freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legends Of Free Realms
Hi One Eyed Republic here This is just for any Legends like the Power of Three Or legend cats Except this is more open you can say any legends you like add your own about yourself as long as they are true example mine is true I am a traveling helper i help my friends around Free Realms by either helping them with their problems or fighting with them idc what it is AS LONG AS ITS TRUE so what chu face waiting for WRITE AWAY (Be sure to add photos if you like). The legend of The Wolf Assassin: BloodyClaw he travels around Free Realms helping anyone he can. (He still lurks) He comes from a Pack of wolves because when his family died the wolves found him he helps the good and punishes the evil any one needs help he will he fights for reasons his powers consist of: Earth Bending, his aresonal of different blades, his hands (green means healing red means firey bone crushing death and blue means he can make you sleep with one poke) He can also control shadows and have dead warriors summoned to assist him and can shadow travel If you need help just whisper him It MUST be for the right reason and a good reason just wanting to kill your friend is not one He contains two forms: human and wolf. The Legend of the Lost Med Cat This was a legend told to the kits of DarkmoonClan after one of their most loved medicine cats left their Clan. There was a kit named Sparrowkit who was born into BrightClan. During that time, her Clan was fighting with DarkmoonClan and several others for their territory. Not long after she was apprenticed, she made friends with the Darkmoon deputy, Emberpelt, and created a temporary peace agreement so their leaders could speak and resolve things. She didn't know that it would be bad for her to do that since she was not even a warrior yet, and she knew very little about the Clan world. Her leader got angry with her and exiled her from her own Clan. She ran with tears streaming down her face to the only place she thought she would be accepted; Darkmoon, the enemy of her birth Clan. Everyone in the Clan except for Emberpelt didn't trust Sparrowpaw, and they all thought she was a BrightClan spy. Sparrowpaw ignored them and asked for a new name since she didn't want to carry the name her birth Clan had given her any longer. Emberpelt dubbed her Ravenpaw, and soon she became a warrior. Not long after that, she showed skill with herbs after helping an injured kit from a trespassing Clan, and she became the Clan's back-up medicine cat for when the actual one was offline. A couple months later the current med was killed, and she had to step up to take her place. As third in command, she had to lead her Clan into battles to defend their territory since the leader and deputy were not online often. Her Clan never lost a battle under her lead. Then one day the leader decided to move territory, which made Ravenflight upset. She had fought for the land they lived in more than any other had and she was not willing to give up, She tried and tried to make her Clan stay but when they moved, she left the Clan. Her Clan tried to get her back but she refused, and soon made her own Clan. Days later DarkmoonClan moved back into their original territory, but Ravenstar's Clan was already built and soon began to thrive. After the medicine cat turned leader left, nobody knew where she had gone, hence the name that was given to the legend by the exact leader and deputy mentioned in this story. Since then, only a few have known the identity of the Lost Med Cat, and many were shocked to have met the cat whom they have heard stories about as a kit. Legend Of the Lost Kits This was the history of Stoneteller and her sisters. This is taken place in the Tribe Of Rushing Water were they were born. It was Leaf-bare and Jay, Red, and White were playing out side in the cold weather. "But, Jaykit! I dont want to!" White squeaked. "Go and do it!" Jaykit yelled at her. Whitekit slowly padded to the Medicine den but looked back every time she moved her feet. She made it to the Medicine den and ate a herb "Yuck!" Whitekit spat. As she padded back to Jaykit and Red she heard some body scold her "White! Why did you eat the herbs?!" Whitekit turned around to see her mother scold at her. "I am sorry mom. Jay told me to" White pointed to Jaykit. Her mother just sighed, "Its fine" and let her run off to her sisters. Whitekit was always getting into trouble. That night she got in trouble again. "Whit, go hunting" Jay told to do. "No!" White yowled. Jay yelled at her again, "Go hunt! Now!" White ran out of camp. She never came back. "Sun sent a patrol to find Whitekit" Stoneteller ordered his warrior. Sun led a patrol through the cold forest till they saw a twoleg trap. "Help! Help!" White yowled. "how do we get her out, Sun?" A warrior asked. "Just unhook the hook" Sun told the warrior. Sun's paws were to big to unhook it. "White unhook the hach" A warrior told White. She put her paw through the gate and picked the lock. "Like that?" Whitekit asked. "Purfect" Sun told her and picked her up. "Now lets get to camp!" White yowled, she was freezing cold when they got back to camp. Jay ran towared her to give her a hug. "Get away from me Jay!" White hissed at her and ran to her mother. "You almost made me freeze to death!" Jay just looked at Whitekit shocked. "You must be Punished" White turned around to see her Tribe Leader meowing at her, "You will clean the Elders bedding and check their pelts for ticks" He finshed. White ran towared the exit of camp but was picked up by her mother. "Put me down!" White growled. Her mother took her into the den and made her sleep. That night White and Red and Fire ran away to Sun Clan Twilight ran away to another Clan. The kits were never found again. White and Red and Fire started to live in SunClan their mother was Blackclaw and the father was Clawface. she they got two new sisters and a new brother Clawfang, Ashkit, and Lionkit. They grew up but the Clan soon died and they ran to WhiteThunder Clan were Whitekit became Whitestar and Lionkit was in a different Clan Ashkit was Ashtail and Clawfang was dead. The Clan died many seasons after Whitefang became Whitestar. Whitestar moved into DarkBlaze Clan after her sisters tried to kill her. She is now known as Stoneteller Medicine Cat of DarkBlaze Clan and a Power Of Three/Element Cat. The Legend of Nightshade On a night, the sky was filled with stars, the moon was its full. But above, StarClan, a cat with a fiery pelt named FireStar, was sensing something new. The north wind blew through the trees and the North Star suddenly shone in the sky, a reflection in the clouds showed a new life, many StarClan cats watched and FireStar, BlueStar and a few other cats saw something about this new life, something special, a prophecy was made and the new life was named NightStar, "Your eyes shine like stars by night, claws both fire and ice, you blaze across both sky and land, light of bravery and love, one that never gives up and stands and defends, fear may strike but never deep, blue eyes glow in the night" Prophecy. "Erin Nightshade shall change the packs and clans, a Legend she shall be and become" FireStar spoke. From that Night on she was. She was born into a pack, Warrior Wolves of Eclipse. She was given no name but she gave herself the name NightPup. One day she asked her mother to show her DarkMoon Clan and every excitement filled young NightPup, and on that same day they joined, at the time it was a different leader. A few days later on a Monday evening she was kicked from the clan, NightKit was upset dearly and went to every clan she could pssiblyy find but none accepted her, so she left them behind and went out on her own. During the many days on her own, she taught her self and trained on her own terms, discovering new abilities in the process. One day she met another cat named Claw Moon, joined a clan with her, but left. NightKit was now given the name NightPaw and it is said during this age she had begun speaking to StarClan, and yet perhaps two other star heavens, but it is unknown. After so long she met up with Eclipse Clan, became friends with their leader FoxStar and finally after so long she was accepted, and stayed in Eclipse for a year and a half and became a warrior, she was now learning quickly. She met MistyPaw and after talking with her, they finally realized they were sisters, her name changed to NightFire. New powers were being discovered and eye glowing meanings. Misty and NightFire met another cat, MoonPaw, which was their other lost sister. And as life went by, things began to change between Moon and NightFire, the fire inside began to burn inside Night. (More of her life later) She says that the world of How to train your dragon or Hiccup and Toothless's world is real, and yet if JewelHeart the great she dragon leader of Dragons of the Stars has seen it and met Hiccup, then it is true, the stories she writes, everything that happens, all happened. She is the wisest cat ever known, it is said she has the most deepest imagination then anyone, she loves to inspire others and likes to help others in need. But there is a different story behind her, and a secret of her family history that only she and her eldest sister Misty know. She holds a secret about her mother that she was told never to tell anyone at just 1 year old, the 3 star heavens say and the many others she doesntt know yet, she and Hiccup are the chosen ones. But yet Nightstar fears that a certain day will come in just weeks at a time, being the only one who was given a dark mark by her father, the mark of DarkFire (or DarkSky) which is feared by many, she knows she is a danger to evryonee and every world and all worlds, her fur is already turning white because of the dark magic around her crystal (her heart), it is said she will be the last of her kind, but she has to stay strong even if her own eye can't see the last of the clans, she will stand up and rise above her sister moon somehow. (More of this later cauae typing is making me frustrated) Corrupted Legends "Todo información considerado a Leyenda LunaEstrella tiene estado desmantelado." -EstrellasFugaces Translation "All information regarded to Legend MoonStar has been dismantled." -FallingStars